


浮光掠影

by fufufuuu



Category: KinKi Kids
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-09
Updated: 2020-03-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:07:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23081446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fufufuuu/pseuds/fufufuuu
Summary: 现实向AU
Relationships: Domoto Koichi/Domoto Tsuyoshi
Kudos: 14





	浮光掠影

剛发现光一在他身后硬起来了的时候表情有一瞬间的僵硬。

演唱会进行到后半，组曲part的高潮部分，舞台下的观众还在持续鼓掌欢呼。  
两人连换装调整发型的时间都紧紧凑凑的，在编曲的间隙冲进后台，喝水擦汗之类的小动作都只能边走边进行。

剛实在想不通光一脑子里是哪根筋搭错了，才会在现在这个时刻突然兴奋起来。

“怎么了？”  
剛没有回头，左手握着还没打开的话筒，抬手摘下右边的耳返，稍微向后侧着脸示意。

“在想刚刚我的solo。”  
光一的声音从两人紧贴的后背闷闷地传过来。  
“我之前写的那段词，我自己用。”

“唔，好是好，然后呢…怎么了？”  
剛完全没想到光一会突然说这个。

“我的词，剛来帮我写曲吧。”  
“剛来写我的solo。”

诶，这种时刻，这种状况…说这件事情？

虽然全部都犯规到快要不讲道理的程度了，但…

“嗯。”

剛心里持续了近半个月的疑惑终于有了答案。  
有点意外，又不那么意外。

————————————————————————

半个月前，剛的新歌制作的最后阶段。  
剛在录音棚里坐了一整天，趁着工作人员出门抽根烟的空档给光一发mail。

【唱片公司那边之前来找经纪人问，今年还来不来得及再出一张单。你觉得？之前你说有一篇词可以用，要用吗。之后有空去公司挑一下demo吧。不行我再写，应该也来得及。】

临近年底，两个人一起的活动虽然较往常多了起来，但隔三差五还是会有那么几天，工作时见不到面。

剛的经纪人昨晚打电话来商量，唱片公司最近收了一堆不错的demo，算一算组合今年还有空档再塞一张单曲，立马来问两边的意思。  
经纪人说光一那边的回答是“看剛这边”，让剛想好回复他。

虽然工作时没见到面，两人私下的联系却没断过。  
光一之前并没有直接和他提到这件事。想必对方经纪人的回答，也是工作中途问起，光一随口回答之后再辗转传来的。

那个人啊，只要在专心别的事情，就会习惯性地把组合的问题推到自己这边来。

剛苦笑笑。

不过他又何尝不是这样。

总归是他们两个人自己的事情。

————————————————————————

【诶，曲子你先挑吧，你这两天不是都在棚子里么。担心再找别人约词会来不及？我的词这次估计用不了。你也别自己写，还有一周就要开始彩排了，会很辛苦。】  
【晚上在家吗？我结束之后去找你。】

剛的消息发完之后没多久，工作人员就纷纷回岗，重新投入工作后就没再顾得上看手机。  
全部工作收尾结束，已经将近凌晨十二点。

剛坐在回家的出租车上，这才看见光一之前回复他的两条消息。

虽然下意识想回复光一叫他今天不要来，但看了看时间剛突然意识到，现在已经不是来不来的问题。  
光一今天的工作只是杂志的取材和拍摄，这个时间肯定已经在家等了他很久。

原先还在想，这几天在录音棚的工作要一直坐着，和光一三四天没见，见到以后不说会不会做到最后…不磨蹭到半夜，绝对不会安稳睡觉的自觉，他还是有的。  
只是，现在的问题变成了：如果回家以后光一还醒着等他没有先睡，那自己…到底好像也有点舍不得，直接盖被子就睡，这样。

纠结没多久就到了公寓楼下。剛关门下车，抬头，并没看见自家楼层的窗户有亮光。  
不知道睡没睡，剛心想。  
随即低下头裹紧围巾呼出了一口气，小跑进大楼里。

大楼里并不冷，剛按了电梯，脚下一直跺着小碎步。  
也不知道心里是期待多一点，还是开心多一点。

————————————————————————

“剛？”  
一开门，玄关的感应灯还没亮起来，光一的声音就从黑黢黢的客厅传了过来。

“怎么不开灯？睡在沙发上了吗？”  
剛在玄关急急地踢掉鞋袜，一边脱外套一边光脚往客厅走。

“嗯，玩了会儿游戏睡着了。”  
光一从沙发上站起身来，嗓子哑着，伸伸腿揉了揉眼睛，帮剛摘掉还缠在脖子上的围巾。

“怎么不去床上睡？”  
剛随便光一伸长手臂围着他脖子动作，睁大眼睛盯着看他下巴上冒出的一点点胡渣。  
天气越来越冷，剛为了保暖，背心T恤毛衣围巾外套装备齐全。  
家里暖气倒是足，剛一进家门就开始微微冒汗，自己却只来得及脱掉外套。

“想等你回来…”  
光一把剛的围巾摘下来叠好放在沙发上，摊开两只手心，贴在剛被围巾和长发里一层外一层捂得热乎乎的脖颈上。

“呼呼…等我回来干嘛？”  
剛的嘴角勾起一点小小的弧度，抬起手顺了顺他头顶翘起来的几撮乱发。

“你说干嘛？”  
光一贴在剛后颈的手指坏心眼地左右挠一挠，压低了声音。  
“你说说我们几天没见面了？”

“哼哼哼…哦桑！”  
剛被光一别别扭扭故作严肃又按捺不住的表情逗乐，抬起头对着光一的下巴亲了上去。

哦桑猝不及防被袭击，反应却快得很，立马握着剛的脖子毫不含糊地亲上他的嘴。

一个湿漉漉的吻结束，光一用拇指轻蹭过剛的嘴角，擦掉不小心沾上的口水。

“又在用喷雾？”  
光一摸着剛的脸颊，眉头皱起来一点。

“…唔？嗯，用了公司那边的一个新棚子，控制室也做得有点干。”  
去年有一段时间，剛呼吸不顺畅的时候习惯用一种辅助喷雾，直到发觉好像产生了轻微的依赖性，到最近才渐渐戒掉。  
新录音棚的声学环境让剛有些生理性的排斥。为了不影响工作进度，剛昨天从抽屉里翻出了一瓶用过的喷雾今天随身带着应急。

从录音棚回家之前明明还喝了水，没想到还是被抓了现行。  
剛都搞不清楚到底是自己疏忽了，还是光一欧桑味觉太灵敏。

“明明吃东西的时候连什么味道也说不出…怎么现在舌头这么灵？”  
剛小声嘀咕，松开环住光一后腰的双臂，向后一倒，靠坐进沙发里。

“之后别再用那一间了，去旧棚子或者堂岛那边。”  
光一也靠着剛左边在沙发上坐下来，那么长一条沙发，非要坐得和剛紧凑凑的贴在一起。

“不然我待会儿直接和堂岛联系吧，也别去公司了，碰见这个那个的，来回招呼你又要分神。让经纪人直接把demo带去堂岛那边么？”  
说着话，光一又侧过身子贴近抱住了剛，右手圈着剛的脖子绕到另一边把剛的发梢卷卷绕在手上玩。

“嗯，也行。所以你之前的词为什么不能用？”  
剛捉住光一玩他头发的手指，握住。

“不想用嘛…之前写的时候跟难产一样，差点出不来！”  
光一玩不了头发，改玩起了剛的手指。两人的手乱乱地抓在一起，光一边回话边摸一摸捏一捏的，很是来劲。

“呼呼呼什么出来不出来…又不是unko！”  
剛看着光一满脸一言难尽的表情，哼哼哼地从鼻子里笑出声来。

“本来就是嘛…”  
太可爱了！  
剛笑得眼睛都眯了起来，光一没忍住，又凑上去亲了一口剛的脸蛋，鼻尖在他侧脸来回磨蹭。

“蹭什么…脸都没洗。”  
进门以后虽然就有察觉到，剛又一次忍不住在心里想，今天光一心情真的很不错。嘛不过也有可能是瞌睡还没醒。

“…唔。”

“不嫌弃你。”

堂本光一很快就用行动证实了，见到人心情好，和没睡醒…本质上还是有很大区别的。

————————————————————————

从再一次被结结实实地亲住，到穿了很多层的衣服一件件地被扔在地上…等到剛整个光溜溜的后背陷进卧室软乎乎的大床里的时候，他也搞不清楚自己和光一到底是谁更着急了。

嘛…  
反正新歌做完最重要的心事就解决了，放纵一下也不是不可以…  
可有可无的心里安慰都不需要拐弯，剛从善如流。仰起上半身。抱住光一的脑袋，让他抬起头来，半眯着眼贴近了去找他的嘴唇要和他接吻。

其实光一今天心情确实不错。  
早在开始动手动脚时，鼻息就呼哧呼哧地重了起来。正在剛赤裸的胸口来回舔舐时，又被主动索了吻…

俯着身子的光一的口水顺着自己的下巴流到脖颈上时，剛甚至被吻得快要喘不上气。在脑浆全部化成热乎乎的豆奶之前剛突然想到…

“…哦桑，家里没有套了我也还没洗澡……”

“没事，不会做到最后。”

事实证明，“不做到最后”这句话几乎已经成为，可以称作标准模范的，一面旗帜。

事实就是，那一晚上不但做到了最后，因为剛强烈要求要洗澡，第一次还是在浴室做的。  
澡是光一帮剛洗的润滑也是光一做的。  
事实就是，没有套了…这种事情，甚至根本算不上事情。  
既然已经在浴室做了一次，那回卧室也不是不能再做一次。

折腾到天都快亮起来的时候，剛已经完全放弃了明天要去选新单曲demo的想法。  
睡到醒再说吧。  
剛脑子里只剩下这一个想法。  
好像还得跟经纪人联系…  
不管了，让光一去说吧。

————————————————————————

那晚过后，头靠头脚对脚忙里偷闲地睡过去的大半天，成了两个人新年之前最后的短暂假期。  
光一吃饱喝足抱着剛彻底昏睡过去之前，恍惚记得自己似乎有件事情忘了做，却没能敌过冲上头的睡意，在记忆清晰之前就失去了清醒的意识。  
等到醒来以后看到手机上十多条来自经纪人的短信时，他才意识到，自己和剛已经同时失联了半天。

好在，现在两边的经纪人都有经验。  
两个人同时平平淡淡悄无声息地“失踪”时，多半是凑在不知道谁家里一起睡过去了的状况。  
这种时候，上门是肯定不行的，通信轰炸也没什么用。  
他俩也绝对不会在有紧急工作的情况下放风。总结一下就是无需太过担心。

光一靠坐在床头用手机，剛在旁边一头卷发睡得乱糟糟，隐约察觉到了他的动静，半睡半醒间只是下意识地往他身边蹭了蹭。

光一迅速给经纪人回消息。  
交代对方协调之后挑demo的时间，嘱咐他提前与几位熟悉的词作者联系约稿，又确认了演唱会彩排事前讨论的日程，等商量到之后两人新单曲碰头会日期的时候，剛终于强撑着张开了眼皮。不太清醒地从下往上抬眼看，眼巴巴地盯着他拿着手机飞快打字。

光一发现剛醒过来，伸了一只手捏捏他从乱乱的头发里露出的耳朵。

就算时间跑得飞快，身边人来人往，艰难困苦疲倦…只要身边一直站着你，睁开眼就能看见你，每一个明天都值得期待。

————————————————————————

最后两人的新单曲还是拜托熟悉的作家写了词。  
虽然之后剛又问过，光一却一直没解释清楚为什么他的词这次不能用。  
光一很久不自己写歌，词写得更少。  
所以他之前提起新写了词之后，剛就很是上心。直到后来年末演唱会的彩排开始，才把这件事暂时忘记。  
再次提起时，就是演唱会本番途中的“特殊状态”。

两人的合作曲写过挺多，评价极高的也有不少。但合作曲都是组合用的曲子，单独用作一方的solo，还从来没有过。  
真的实现的话，饭那帮孩子们，估计又要热热闹闹好一阵了。  
不得不承认剛也开始期待着什么。

从来没有人做过的事情，就是要他们一件件地去做，才最有趣。

像是怀里突然被人揣了个值钱宝贝似的，兴奋又紧张的感觉，一直持续到演唱会结束。

时隔许多年，两人一回到单独的休息室，光一就迫不及待没有前奏地亲了过来。

衣装没换妆也没卸，剛仍然不假思索地用力回应着光一。  
等到在互相手里泄出来之后，更是浑身汗津津。

然后一起钻进浴室，挤挤地坐进了不太大的双人浴缸。  
皮贴皮肉贴肉的，挤一点也觉得舒服。

光一凑近剛的耳边，小声地慢慢说道。

“想唱你写的歌，只有我能唱的。你也不行。”  
“不是写我们俩的歌，也不写你自己的歌。”  
“给我写歌。”  
“只给我。”

好。

end.  
阅读感谢


End file.
